One Step Closer To Forever
by GleeAddiction-Fiction
Summary: Brittana. Fluffy cuteness that came to mind. It wasn't the way Santana planned to do it, but Brittany didn't care, she loved how it was done.
1. Chapter 1

One Step Closer To Forever.

Chapter 1.

"Sani?" Brittany glanced over at where her girlfriend was laying just under the covers, just the top of her messy hair could be seen. The low hum that came from the covers let Brittany know that Santana was almost asleep, and normally she would have just let her girlfriend sleep, but there was questions flying around her mind that she knew if she didn't ask, she'd never sleep that night. Carefully she pulled the covers back, just enough for her to climb in next to Santana. "San." Brittany tried again to get her girlfriend's attention, she figured there was a change in the way she spoke because the next thing she knew, Santana had putted the covers off her head and was now looking up at Brittany, her eyes were half closed and she couldn't help but let out a small yawn.

"Hum, what's up Britt-Britt?" Santana slowly pulled herself into a sitting position next to Brittany, all she wanted to do was get back under the covers, pull Brittany close to her and go to sleep, but she could tell there was something on Brittany's mind, if the way she spoke hadn't given her away, the way she was nervously playing with the edge of the covers sure did. Santana gave Brittany a few minutes to reply to her, but when she didn't Santana began to worry that something was very wrong. Suddenly very awake Santana was now more alert to the girl sitting next to her. "Britt? Baby what's wrong?"

Brittany opened and closed her mouth a few times, the question was on the tip of her tounge, but she didn't know how Santana was going to react to what she wanted to know. She took a deep breath and decided it was best to just get it all out, like ripping a band aid off quickly. "Well, I was just wondering, and I totally understand if you don't want to or want to answer, but um." She paused for a moment to glance at Santana, after a quick look she looked down at her hand's that now rested in her lap. "You remember back when we first started this." She waved her hand between the two of them. "You uh... Um... Well, you said something once."

Santana cut Brittany off and looked at her. "Britt, you know you can ask me or talk to me about anything okay, I know I wasn't very good at the in High School, but you can always talk to me." She gave Brittany her best smile, she was scared on the inside that what ever it was Brittany wanted to talk about would end in her finding a new place to sleep at night, and that idea terrified her, but she didn't let it show, she made sure to be strong for Brittany, for what ever it was the blonde girl wanted to tell her.

"Okay." Brittany nodded once, more trying to convince herself that Santana wasn't about to get angry with her, or leave her. "Um, well the thing I wanted to ask you was, when we first started this and you were afraid of what people would think, you told me that you wouldn't sing a duet with me..." She trailed off slightly, hoping Santana would get the idea of where she wanted the conversation to go. Brittany took the chance and looked at Santana, she saw a range of emotion's float across the Latina's face and automatically kicked herself for making Santana feel bad for the past.

"I remember Britt, I told you I wouldn't sing a duet about making lady babies with you because I wasn't in love with you." Santana's voice was small as she spoke. She shook her head slightly and looked at Brittany. "I lied back then Britt, I did love you, I always have, you have to know that." Santana was almost pleading with Brittany to know how much she loved her. Brittany just gave her, her mega watt smile that she only reserved for Santana. She let out a small laugh and kissed Santana softly.

"Of course I know that silly." She blushed slightly and looked back to her hands. "That uh... That wasn't the part of the conversation I was talking abut San... Wait, no I was talking about that part, not about the lizard part, cuz I know your not a lizard and if you are your very good at hiding it." Brittany's face scrunched up slightly when she realized she was slightly off topic. "I was talking about the bit before you said you weren't in love with me..." Brittany could feel Santana's eyes on her so she looked over to see Santana smiling at her.

Santana almost laughed as Brittany talked about the past, but she knew this was a serious topic Brittany wanted to talk about so she bit her lip. She lent over and kissed Brittany softly for a moment then looked into her blue eyes. "You want to talk about babies?" Santana tilted her head slightly as she watched the blush creep onto Brittany's face. Brittany nodded her head slightly, she wasn't even that sure she had done, but when Santana started talking again she knew she had. "Britt, are you asking me if I want to have a baby with you?"

The blush on Brittany's cheek's was now burning her face as she gently nodded her head again, she didn't understand why she was blushing, the idea of her and Santana starting a family was something Brittany had hoped would happen since she was a little girl herself. "I understand if you don't want to San, I know it's a big thing and were only just out of High School, but.. Um, I've had this vision since I was little of me and you grown up with little us'es." Brittany paused for a moment and mouthed 'Us'es' a few times. She shook her head and got back to what she was saying. "Running around at our feet, and I guess I always saw us being in each other's lives, but when I saw that happening I think there was probably daddies for the kid's some place."

Santana couldn't help the grin that was on her face as Brittany explained how she had seen their future together, she grimaced slightly at the idea of the kid's having daddies, but she knew that when Brittany though of them in the future she had probably only been about 6 or 7, so it was the natural thing for her mind to think. "Britt." Santana laughed slightly as her girlfriend turned her head to look at her. "You wanna know what I saw when I saw our future together?" Brittany nodded her head slowly, she wasn't entirely sure she did want to know what Santana had seen, but she knew it was her fault they were having this conversation so she owned it to Santana.

"When I saw our future together, I saw us, stood beside the duck pond in the park, looking out over the water and feeding the ducks." She paused for a moment when she saw Brittany's face fall slightly so she carried on quickly. "I also saw a little girl, about 6 years old, with brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair just like her mommy, playing with a little boy, he must have been about 9 years old." She paused to wipe the tear she didn't even know was there, from her eye. "I saw them both running towards us, yelling 'Mommy, Mami.' once they got to us, you picked up the little boy, because let's face it, your stronger than I am and could pick him up a lot easier than I could."

Santana watched Brittany's face as she spoke, she saw the tears in her eyes, but knew that the tears were happy tears. "I picked up the little girl and we asked them what was wrong, the little boy in your arms, he looked at you and asked in they could feed the ducks, the little girl in my arms nodded enthusiastically at what he was asking." Santana noted when she realized Brittany understood what she was saying. "Britt, those kid's they were our's, and I don't mean, the little girl was yours and some guys and the little boy was mine and some guy's, I mean, when I looked at my future, even when I was a kid, I saw me, you and a family, so to answer the question you never actually asked." She smirked slightly. "I would love to have a baby with you."

Brittany laughed slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You saw us as a family?" Santana nodded her head slightly. "Is that why you said you wouldn't sing a song about making lady babies with me? You already knew that you would." Santana sighed slightly and nodded again. Brittany smiled and pulled Santana close to her before kissing her gently.

"I'm sorry I said that to you Britt." Santana shook her head. "I shouldn't have said that." She sighed softly. "I always knew that me and you were a forever thing, no matter what happened along the way for us to get there, no matter who else we dated, me and you, in my mind we were forever." Santana looked up at Brittany and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry I was a coward back then, I'm sorry I thought how people looked at me was more important that being happy with you, if I could go back.." She laughed softly. "Let's face it, I'd do it the same, but if I was there to see me do that, I'd slushie myself for being so stupid."

Brittany winced slightly when Santana called herself stupid, she didn't like that word, even now she didn't like that word. "Santana Maria Lopez!" Santana blinked and looked at Brittany. "You are _not_ stupid and you were _not_ a coward!" Brittany frowned slightly at Santana. "I know you were just scared and that's fine to be scared, but that doesn't make you stupid or a coward, you had thing's to deal with." Santana just stared at Brittany, there had only been a handful of times, times she could count on one hand, that Brittany had scalded her using her full name.

"I..." Santana shook her head slightly. "You don't get to defend how I was back then Britt, I was stupid and I was a coward, I was stupid for thinking I could stop how I felt about you, I was stupid for thinking I could get over you and be happy with someone else, and I was a coward for not just saying to hell with what other's though of me." Santana smiled slightly. "I know you don't like that word Britt, no matter who uses it in what ever context, but this time, it's true."

Brittany huffed slightly and crossed her arms, trying to scowl at Santana the way Santana had scowled at everyone but her in High School. "You're not stupid Santana, you could never be stupid." Brittany looked at her and after a moment a smile was plastered back on her face, Santana just laughed slightly at the way Brittany could change her emotion's so quickly, to anyone else it would probably give them whip lash, but Santana was used to it, that's what she get's for being best friend's with the girl since they were 4 years old.

"What's got you smiling all of a sudden Britt?" Santana tilted her head slightly and watched the way the Dutch girl's face grew slightly red. Santana could see all the thought's and emotion's running through Brittany's eyes, she waited patiently for Brittany to gather what ever it was she wanted to say. Santana lent against Brittany slightly, slinging her arm around Brittany's waist and holding her close.

"Can I do it first?" Santana was almost asleep when Brittany's voice bought her back to the conversation. The low hum Santana let out against Brittany's chest made the taller girl giggle softly. "Sani, wake up, we're not done talking yet." Brittany glanced at the side table and caught the big red numbers showing 4:56am. She thought for a moment that maybe she should just let Santana sleep, but when the brunette sat up slowly she realized that Santana wanted to talk about it as much as she did.

"I'm up Britt." Santana rubbed her eyes slightly and yawned, she wanted to talk about everything, but at the same time she just wanted to fall asleep in her girlfriend's arms and talk about everything when they woke up the next day. She yawned again then looked up at Brittany. "What did you say? I know you said something but couldn't really hear what it was."

Brittany laughed and poked Santana's side gently. "I said can I do it first." She tilted her head slightly and waited a moment for Santana to respond, when she didn't Brittany realized Santana didn't know what she meant. "Carry a baby, can I do it first? We can find a guy that's like you, Latina, and then the baby would look like me and you right?"

Santana smiled softly and nodded her head. "Right Britt, and of course you can, if that's what you really want." Santana watched as Brittany nodded her head so fast she was afraid her head would fall off. "Then you can carry our first baby." Santana placed her hand gently on Brittany's stomach imagining what it would feel like to know their baby was there, to be able to feel the baby kick. She looked up at Brittany's face and smiled softly at her. "You're gonna be an amazing mom Britts."

Brittany looked down at Santana's hand on her stomach and smiled, she liked the idea of carrying their baby, of Santana talking to the growing bump and trying to teach it Spanish before the baby was born, she liked the idea of talking to the bump herself, so the baby knew that both of them were it's mommies. Brittany looked at Santana. "And you're gonna be an amazing mami San." Brittany paused for a moment before whispering. "We're gonna be a family."

Santana lent up and kissed Brittany softly. "We're already a family Britts, we're just going to add to that." Santana couldn't help but smile at Brittany, that was till she noticed the frown that graced Brittany's face, Santana hated it when Brittany frowned or was upset about something. "What's on your mind Britt?"

Blinking out of her thought's Brittany looked to Santana. "What's the baby's last name going to be? We have different one's" The frown grew deeper on Brittany's face as she tried to find a way for them to pick who's last name the baby would get. Santana bit her lip and glanced over at the side table, she had been wanting to wait till they were in the chour room tomorrow, but she figured now was a good enough time.

Gently Santana climbed out of bed and pulled open the bottom draw, the one she knew Brittany wouldn't go into, she had her back to Brittany as she looked down at the small black box in her hand, she felt nervous, but a good nervous, not like she had in High School when she was nervous about people knowing about her and Brittany, her nerves were of Brittany saying the one word she didn't want to hear, despite the conversation they had that night, Santana was still nervous of hearing 'No' leave Brittany's lips.

Taking a deep breath, Santana turned and looked at Brittany, managing to get the box behind her back before Brittany could see it. Santana took in the confused look on Brittany's face and knew that she had to get this done now. "Britt, we've been best friend's since we we're four years old and you let me have the purple crayon for my drawing and I told the older kid's to leave you alone." Santana laughed softly at the memory of little Brittany and little Santana. "You've always been the most important person in my life, even when we were fighting I always made sure to look out for you and protect you against any and everyone I could."

Santana paused and walked around to Brittany's side of the bed, just as Brittany turned to sit on the side. "I wanted to do this in the place we fell in love. In the place you took my heart and I knew I was never getting it back." Santana smiled softly, slowly she pulled the box out from behind her back as she got down on one knee. "I know this isn't exactly special, and I know it's not the place we fell in love, but Brittany Susan Pierce, will you marry me?" Santana watched as tears fell down Brittany's face and her heart rate picked up, she knew that tears could be either a good thing or a bad thing, it wasn't until the smile grew on Brittany's face and she started to nod her head that Santana's heart started to slow to it's regular pace.

"Yes, a thousand yeses, of course I'll marry you Santana!" Brittany laughed softly as she pulled Santana up and kissed her hard on the lips. "I don't care that it wasn't how you planned it San, this was perfect." Brittany watched as Santana took the ring out of the box, it was a silver band with a small diamond, and slipped it onto her ring finger. Brittany raised her hand slightly to look at the ring better, then she looked at Santana. "This still doesn't answer my question, because now instead of it being our child's last name, it's ours, who take's who's?"

Santana smiled softly at Brittany and kissed her softly. "How about we take each others?" Santana noticed the confused look on Brittany's face. "I always liked the idea of being Santana Lopez-Pierce, what do you say about becoming Brittany Lopez-Pierce?" Brittany smiled and wrapped her arms around Santana, she whispered softly. 'I love it.' Before falling back onto the bed with Santana. "Then, our child will have both our last names, so yes, it answers your question."

Brittany nodded and yawned softly before moving around till both her and Santana were back under the covers, Santana's head resting gently on her chest and her arm wrapped securely around Santana's waist. "Brittany Lopez-Pierce." Brittany giggled softly. "I could get used to that." She looked down to see Santana looking up at her, she gave her now fiancee a sweet kiss. "I think we should get some sleep now San, we do have to be at the school tomorrow after all." Brittany couldn't help but giggle at the way Santana groaned and buried her head further into her chest. Somethings just never change.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think guys! This was just a little fluffy idea that came to mind! This is gonna be a one-shot, possibly a two-shot if people like it, I do have another scene in mind to follow after this one, but only if people like this first part!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

One Step Closer To Forever.

Chapter 2.

Santana grumbled slightly as she felt the bed dip next to her, she refused to open her eye's even when she heard Brittany giggle slightly. "Come on sleep head, you have to wake up! We have to go to school today!" Santana groaned and buried her head in her pillow, she didn't want to go to school when she _had _to go, she certainly didn't want to go when it wasn't necessary. Brittany bit her lip slightly as she watched Santana cover her head, she sighed softly and looked at the side table that had a tray of waffles, coffee and fresh fruit. "I guess you don't want any waffles then San, I'll just give them to Lord T."

Santana sat up quickly and looked over to Brittany, then over to the side and spotted the food and coffee, she wondered briefly how she hadn't smelt the coffee, but put it down to still being half asleep. "Don't give it to the cat Britt, he's already very fat." Santana lent across Brittany's lap to grab a strawberry before looking up at the blondes face. Once she noticed the frown on Brittany's face she gave her a small smile. "I know Britt, he's just big boned, as you say, but I still think he's kinda fat."

The frown on Brittany's face didn't change, which lead Santana to think that maybe her insulting Lord Tubbington wasn't what had her fiancee frowning. She finished off the strawberry she had picked up then turned so she was facing Brittany. "Hey Britt, what's wrong?" Santana took Brittany's hand gently and tried to get the blonde to look at her.

"This is wrong." Brittany's voice was just above a whisper, but Santana had heard her, she furrowed her brow slightly, trying to figure out just what Brittany thought was wrong. Brittany looked up at Santana and blinked slightly. "This." She held up her hand with the ring on and then looked back down at her lap.

Santana open and closed her mouth a few times, trying to think of what to say to that. She closed her eyes for a moment then took a deep breath. "Me asking you to marry me was wrong?" Santana opened her eye's just in time to see Brittany nod her head ever so slightly. "So you don't want to marry me." Santana nodded once then sighed softly. "Is it just marrying me you don't want to do, or actually being with me? Am I about to find a new place to live right now?" Santana knew there was a reason she didn't want to get up this morning.

Brittany blinked and listened to Santana rambling on. "San!" She practically yelled at the Latina, making her jump. "I don't mean..." She thought for a moment. "What I meant was, it's wrong because you just asked me, did you even ask my parents? Their going to freak out if you didn't, you know they like the traditional side of things." Brittany paused for a moment. "Though, I guess me marrying a girl isn't entirely traditional, but I don't think they'll be worried about that part, but they will if you didn't even ask them before you asked me."

Santana laughed, tears coming to her eyes before she lent forward and kissed Brittany gently. "You really think I wouldn't ask your parent's? Britt, I asked them ages ago. They've known for week's that I was going to ask you to marry me." Santana couldn't help the laughter that bubbled in her chest, partly over how silly the situation was, but also due to her feeling relived that Brittany still wanted to marry her.

Brittany was a little taken back by Santana's laughter, once everything was explained though a smile took place on her face, she giggled and looked back at the ring on her finger, she still couldn't quite believe that last night had happened, but she was happy that it had. "Okay!" She jumped up off the bed and moved the tray over so her and Santana could eat their waffles. "We should hurry up, I want to know why Rachel demanded that we all be at the school so early in the morning."

Rolling her eyes Santana took a plate and started on the waffle. "Obviously the midget wants to try and kill us by making us return to that school, so early." Santana grumbled around a mouthful of food. Brittany giggled slightly and bumped her shoulder with Santana's slightly. Santana gave Brittany a smile before taking a sip of her coffee and finishing off her waffle before taking a handful of strawberries. Slowly Santana got off the bed, she lent over and kissed Brittany softly. "M'kay, I'm going for a shower to try and wake up properly, then I suppose we should get going to the school."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Brittany had managed to get a grumpy Santana into the car and they were on their way to the school, Santana was still grumbling under her breath about an annoying midget. Brittany just rolled her eyes and allowed her fiancee to grumble on, she knew there was no point trying to stop Santana, the girl had only had one cup of coffee.<p>

Brittany pulled into the school car park and made sure she had the car parked right before getting out and walking around to Santana's side to wait for her. Santana took Brittany's hand once she was out the car and looked at the school for a moment. "The last time we were here, you agreed to move to New York with me." Santana looked over at Brittany with a smile on her face. "Even though we ended up back in Lima, I'm glad you agreed to move there with me for the time."

Brittany blushed slightly and kissed Santana gently. "I'm glad I did too, and New York was great while we were there, but I did kinda miss Lima, as much as we wanted to get away from here when we were younger, I really did miss it, it has so many memories for us." Santana nodded gently. "Come on, let's go see what Rachie wanted us here for so early!" Brittany practically started dragging Santana down the familiar hall's of McKinley.

Santana noticed the look's some of the kid's were giving her and Brittany as they tore down the hall's, some looked rather confused as to who the two girl's were, other's looked as though they realized who the two girl's were, those were the ones in the Cheerio's uniforms. As Brittany pulled them down the hall, she over heard a few of the girl's talking, she heard whispers of the two of them, she smirked slightly to herself, realizing that the only way the girls would know who herself and Brittany were, was if Sue had mentioned them for time to time.

Brittany finally got them to the choir room and squealed loudly, Santana gave her a strange look before she herself looked into the room, she noticed right away that the computers that were supposed to be in the room were gone, instead there was the piano and their friends all sat on the chairs they had. Brittany giggled and walked into the room, still pulling Santana along with her.

"Good. Now everyone is here." Rachel clapped her hand's once and then looked over to where Mr. Schue was stood. "I realized that a lot of you are wondering why I asked you all here today." Rachel looked back at everyone sat in front of her, just as Santana and Brittany took the seats right at the back of the room. "I asked you here today because." Rachel paused for a while then smiled. "I got the Glee Club back!"

No one said anything for a long time, no one knew what to say, Mr. Schue stepped forward. "Guy's, Rachel got the club back, and I'll be helping, but we need your help as well, we need you to remind the kid's of this school that it doesn't matter who you are, anyone is welcome in this club." When still no one said anything Mr. Schue sighed and looked at everyone. "Look at you guys, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce. All of you worked-."

Mr. Schue was cut off when they heard Brittany whisper 'Lopez-Pierce' from the back of the class, suddenly every eye in the room was focused of Brittany and Santana. "Britt, you and Santana aren't married." Quinn was the first to speak, her voice was soft as she spoke to Brittany, which reminded Brittany of how everyone had spoken to her in High School, like she didn't understand what was going on or what she was saying. Just as she was about to reply Noah spoke up.

"Not unless Santana took her to a casino and they got married while they were in LA." Everyone turned to look at Noah as he spoke, as soon as he was finished though they all turned back to look at Brittany and Santana, all wearing their own look of shock on their faces.

"Okay, I did not do that Puck! Nor would I ever do that, I do have some class." Santana rolled her eyes then looked down at her nails. "She's just getting used to hearing that, right babe?" Santana looked up at Brittany and smiled softly at her. Brittany giggled and nodded her head before looking at their friends.

"Unless I'm missing something, you guy's aren't engaged, and please don't tell me Brittany was stupid enough to say yes to the likes of you Santana." Sam didn't bother looking back at the two girl's on the back row as he spoke, he was sure in what he said that Brittany wouldn't marry Santana. He didn't see the bottle that flew at the back of his head, he turned around one the plastic fell to the ground, prepared to start yelling at Santana for throwing things at him, only to be shocked to see that it was Brittany that had thrown the bottle.

"I'm not stupid! And I did say yes!" Tears sprung to Brittany's eye's as she spoke, she was sick to death of people thinking she was stupid, Quinn may not have said that she was, but the way she had spoken to her had implied to Brittany that Quinn thought she was being stupid. "I did say yes to her because that's what you do when you love someone and want to spend the rest of your life with them, you might not understand that Sam, but I do."

Santana smiled as she listened to Brittany, she was about to yell at Sam for calling Brittany stupid, but when Brittany threw the bottle, she decided to let Brittany deal with him. "Hold up, I saw you two yesterday, when did you get engaged?" Kurt tilted his head slightly. "And why didn't you tell me you were going to ask Brittany! I could have helped you plan it all perfectly for her!" Kurt looked slightly hurt, which just made Santana laugh.

"I asked her last night after we talked about a few other things, and I did have something planned, I was going to ask her today, in this room, but the conversation we had last night prompted me to ask her then." Santana looked around the room, expecting someone else to make a remark just as Sam had, when none was made Santana smiled softly. "I know it wasn't how I planned it, but Britt didn't care, all that mattered was that she say yes, which she did."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why she said 'Lopez-Pierce' surely she would just take your name, your the dude in the relationship right? That's how it works normally." Noah didn't have time to finish what he was saying before Santana was leaping at him, Spanish flowing from her lips as she attempted to get a punch in, despite having Quinn, Rachel and Brittany holding her back, she did manage to get a kick in, right where she knew it would hurt Noah the most.

"What did I say?" Noah looked around scared for his manhood, trying to figure out what it was he had said wrong, he knew not to get on Santana's bad side and somehow he had managed to do just that. He watched as Brittany whispered something to Santana which managed to clam her down enough that she was now just glaring at him. "Seriously, what did I say?!"

Santana continued to glare at Noah as Brittany pulled her back into her seat. Brittany turned and looked at Noah. "You called her a guy, girl's don't tend to like being called guys." Brittany shook her head slightly. "As for why we decided on 'Lopez-Pierce' it was actually Santana's idea, apparently, she's always liked the idea of calling herself 'Santana Lopez-Pierce' Brittany smiled softly at Santana. "And I liked the idea of being 'Brittany Lopez-Pierce' plus it makes it easier when it comes to giving our kids a last name."

Everyone stared at Brittany and Santana for a moment before Rachel spoke up. "Is one of you pregnant?" She looked between Brittany and Santana's stomachs for a moment, before determining that if one of them were pregnant then it was very early on. Quinn too had been looking at Brittany and Santana for a while, that was till Santana turned and glared at her.

"No midget, neither of us are pregnant." She shook her head slightly. "Look, can we just get back to why you called us here so god damn early in the morning, I didn't even get to school this early when I actually had to, I just want to go home and get my cuddle on with Britts." Rachel's face lit up at the mention of the focus being returned to her, where in her opinion, it should always be.

"Right, yes." Rachel walked over to the office and pulled out a few pieces of sheet music. "Me and Mr. Schue have put together a few songs, just like the last times we performed for this school, we're trying to get kids interested in being in this club, and seeing all of us performing together again will hopefully show them that they can be a part of Glee, no matter what they belong to." Rachel paused for a moment. "As Mr. Schue was about to say, this club used to have people from all leases of life, Noah, you and Finn." Rachel's voice hitched slightly when she mentioned Finn. "You were football stars, yet you joined Glee, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, you were all Cheerio's and still joined."

Everyone thought for a moment then Tina spoke up. "What song's do we have to sing for the school? Because if I remember correctly, the first time you decided to put together a performance for this school, we ended up having our songs pre-approved... By the Church." Tina crossed her arms. "Please tell me the song's you've picked for us to sing, isn't going to end up with the kid's having to sing Jesus songs again."

Rachel huffed and folded her arms. "Rachel has picked appropriate songs for you all to sing in the assembly, all we need is choreography put together." As he spoke, he looked to Brittany and mike, who in turn looked at each other and nodded, it had been a while since they had put something together with each other, it would be nice to catch up and come up with a dance routine for the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note.<strong>

Wow thank's so much for following/favoriting and reviewing this story! So, I don't have a set time frame between chapter's, once their written and I've read over them a few times, then I'll post them. This story was going to be a one-shot or two-shot, but if people keep enjoying this story, then I'll keep adding to it!

So, I forgot last time to add a disclaimer, so I don't own Glee, and personally I wouldn't like to, the only character's I have much interest for are Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Kurt and Rachel(sometimes.) If I could own those characters, I'd love to! But yeah, I don't own Glee or any of the characters in this story, I'm just borrowning them.

Please let me know what you think! If you enjoying it, if you think there are things I could improve, all mistakes are mine, I don't have a Beta for this story. Please review though, reviews make me write more, meaning the chapters get posted quicker!


End file.
